Eleventh Division (JCP)
The Eleventh Division in the Gotei 13 is the primary combat division, known for being the first on the battlefield during a major crisis. It was started by Yachiru Unohana over 1,000 years ago, who later became the Captain of the Fourth Division. The Captain of the Eleventh Division is known as the Kenpachi, a title-tradition started by Unohana herself, and has passed it down to all of her successors. The current Captain is Kenpachi Zaraki, and the Lieutenant is Yachiru Kusajishi. Organization Special Duties Barracks Notable Members Current Members Former Members Recruitment As the Eleventh Division regards combat as the ultimate law, the atmosphere of the Eleventh Division attracts only stalwart men who live for battle. That's why the Eleventh Division sets the standard for combat for all the other divisions. In addition, while members of the Eleventh Division give the impression of being a band of wild outlaws, the men of the Eleventh brag about being firmly unified under Kenpachi.[10] Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society.[11] Kenpachi Zaraki 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Guys who like fighting. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? We get along and have fun. 3. What do you require of new recruits? They should be strong. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. Strong guys, come and try me!! Yachiru Kusajishi 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Strong guys. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Eeeveryone gets along~ 3. What do you require of new recruits? No weak people should join. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. I'll think up a nickname for you! Frank talk!! with the 12th Division captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi The 11th Division? I don't know. Why must I introduce people to the 11th Division? It's just a gathering of thugs with pitiful intelligence who fight all the time. Besides, one time that lieutenant of theirs came into my research laboratory, and she climbed onto my chair and spilled disgusting candy everywhere, she touched all my machines with her filthy hands, she erased my data, she got water on everything when she went to wash her face-- Why that wretched brat?! This is all Zaraki's fault. Shinigami Woman's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who are "vigorous" are best suited to this division, noting that with each passing year, the division is filled with even more Shinigami who would prefer a fight to a meal. The Association goes on to state that if you believe "might is right" then the Eleventh is the division for you.[12] Trivia *At least two of the current lieutenants belonging to other divisions were formerly affiliated with the Eleventh Division: Renji Abarai and Tetsuzaemon Iba. *The 11th division also seem to have close relations with the 8th division, shown in one of the omake where Captain Kyōraku and Captain Zaraki are drinking with their entire squads with them; they look at the "moon" which turned out to be Ikkaku's head. *This is the only division in which the main member capable of Bankai is not the current captain; instead, the current third seat, Ikkaku, is the one who has achieved Bankai. Category:Organizations Category:Organizations (JCP) Category:Gotei 13 Category:Gotei 13 (JCP) Category:Eleventh Division Category:Eleventh Division (JCP) Category:Kenpachi Category:Kenpachi (JCP) Category:Soul Society Category:Soul Society (JCP) Category:Soul Society Military Category:Soul Society Military (JCP) Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami (JCP) Category:Kami Category:Kami (JCP) Category:Megami Category:Megami (JCP) Category:Kami and Megami Category:Kami and Megami (JCP) Category:Souls Category:Souls (JCP)